


Trying to Enjoy a Forbidden Crush

by danceRain7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Body Positive, Crushes, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forbidden, Mommy Kink, Muses, Romance, Romantic Fluff, a little sex, nerd love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: A girl tries to enjoy having a crush on a guy that she can never be with.
Kudos: 6





	Trying to Enjoy a Forbidden Crush

**Author's Note:**

> For all who have given up on forbidden romance, because not everything is like it is in the movies.

I know we can never end up together, but that doesn’t keep my mind from wandering. 

I’ve been told: if people make you feel, let them. But should I? What’s the worst that could come from soaking up some good feels to pass the time? To get through the week? 

To get through this afternoon, when we finally met up to review this project, and I was in awe at how much miscellaneous knowledge you have acquired. The closest to boasting that you will get is to say that no one writes of these stock trading tricks in blogs. 

You seem genuine, which makes it more of a shame that anything between us-- even in my imagination-- would need to be casual, lest I see you too often in my dreams and slip into love, as I always do. 

I run the code as smoothly as I imagine I could run my fingers up your neck, through your hair, and down your chest, until I rest my hand on your soft, broad stomach. I like that you’re strong but not a sculpture; I imagine I can lick your nipple and massage the opposite areola with my thumb. 

Back to reality: I notice you’ve rubbed your stubbly under-chin in deep cognition, and you’ve cutely stretched your legs before resting them back on the floor. I like that you look so smart and put together, with your one curly bang falling from your gelled hair and your chic sweaters with sub-colors that match your watch. Those confident glasses that shield your enviously long eyelashes. 

What a waste of time poetic admiration is. The fact that this is cathartic shows that he really is just a muse. Still, the words slide out onto paper just as my tongue would across his thick, moisturized lips. I would face him on his lap and cradle his face, and we would do dirty things, some days just getting down to business, some days with me asking if he “could do that for Mommy?”, and some days with him telling me in his slow, sexy, articulate voice to “be a good little girl for Daddy”. 

It’s all in my head, but it eats at me that it could never be a reality. I could stubbornly make it one, perhaps, but even so, I would have regrets. There’s no winning, so why am I going in circles, embracing this flickering fantasy? 

Flickering. Flicking. Fingering. He could do that to me in a few places, with those steady, thick hands of his. Mm. I just want our two, normal bodies to meet, for my ample ass to be up against his pelvis as he cuddles me with soul above yet grinds against me below. I want us to see each other behind the social filters that are our glasses. I want to taste the back of his teeth, to nuzzle the bumpy shadow on his face, to look at one another and laugh for a while.


End file.
